


A Little Bit of God

by babykid528



Series: The Kitten!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel befriends a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highflyerwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Lies, lies, and more lies. Supernatural belongs to the CW and Kripke and Co. I’m just playing with the boys.

“Cas…” Sam’s voice is hesitant, even to his own ears. He glances over to see Dean hasn’t moved, not even to breathe. Not since Cas arrived.

“Sam. Dean. You called?”

Cas’ deep, gravelly voice sounds normal, like there’s nothing out of the ordinary about the fact that he’s standing before them cradling a twitching lump of fur in his arms.

Sam clears his voice when it becomes obvious that Dean has no plans (or no ability, more likely) to respond to the angel in their motel room.

“We did,” is all Sam manages to say before he’s cut off by a soft meow.

Without turning his gaze away from the two brothers, Castiel shifts his arms to reveal the face of a blinking calico kitten, nuzzling into the crook of his elbow. He begins absently scratching behind the kitten’s ear.

“Castiel,” Sam is thankful Dean seems to have found his voice, because Sam has completely lost his. “Are you holding a kitten?”

Cas finally looks down and acknowledges the baby animal in his arms before looking back to Dean again.

“Yes, Dean.”

“Okay… why?”

Cas looks perplexed for a moment before responding, “Well, he was alone and hungry. I thought he could use some help, so I fed him. Now he follows me everywhere.”

Though Sam would never admit it out loud, he can feel his heart constrict a little at Cas’ admission. A quick glance at Dean and Sam is sure his big, tough brother actually feels the same way, if the way the corner of Dean’s mouth twitches upward is any indication.

“So, you’re the savior of lost kittens now? ” Dean half teases, though his words are gentler than Sam has heard Dean speak in a long time.

Cas looks thoughtful for a moment, his usual scowl absent from his features. He turns back to the now purring kitten.

“He is one of my Father’s creations…” Cas answers softly, “And I will help him as long as he needs me.”

Sam swallows the lump that rises in his throat before looking to Dean for the proper response. Dean just drops his chin to his chest, and stares at his flexing hands silently before stepping forward to pet the sleepy kitten. His touch is careful, as if he’s afraid he may break the small creature and Sam is shocked to realize that he's more alarmed by Dean’s insecurity in the face of this angel's faith than he is of the kitten’s actual presence.  


.


End file.
